


The Sex Plague: Story of Others.

by BreadGiver



Category: Original Work, Sex Zombies, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mindless sex, Multi, Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadGiver/pseuds/BreadGiver
Summary: A spinoff to the Sex Plague story by rikkybabyLink: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912729/chapters/37093293A new virus that turns everyone into sex crazy machines is sweeping the world. The result is chaos.
Relationships: Stranger Sex - Relationship, full family incest
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fantasy!

**Chapter 1: The First Plague**

The First Plague.  
Austin Young, 21 years old.

College life was pretty busy for the most part, being three years in I already made great progress in all of my classes and still kept a good social life going outside of it. Didn’t had much luck with girls during the parties but manage to be friends with a few during my time and even got to second base at least. Now I was on break at the moment, back home with my 45 year old mother Mary and my 12 year old sister Jane. What would happen will change our lives forever, and the world for that matter.  
It was a normal afternoon, my mom was upstairs taking a nap after a long day of doing housework. My sister and I were on the couch, playing Mario Kart together and just having a good time. After losing a race to her, I took a short break to text on my phone as she set up the next game. When I put my phone down and looked over to see my little sister squirming and pushing her hand under her jean shorts to rub herself. Shock ran through my mind, freezing me in place as I never expected my little sister to even do such a thing on impulse. “J-Jane what are you doing…?”

She gave me this look like a slutty college girl would give someone when she really wanted to fuck someone. Suddenly her hand shot to give my crotch a firm grope, jumping off the couch as a quick reaction to prevent her from doing it any longer. "Jane no!"  
"Fuck me, Austin! Fuck me!" She moans as she strips off her shirt to reveal her bare chest and A-cup breasts, standing there in complete shock before my mind quickly went blank. My penis quickly became hard and my ball-sack felt like it was vibrating. It was like a snap, not a painful one at all, just a weird feeling that quickly turn into arousal I have never felt before. I took off all my clothes right then and there without even a thought to stop myself, as if all my sexual boundaries and moral standards have gone completely out the window. Jane slides her pants and panties off and my 6 inch cock was throbbing very hard at the sight of her clean shaven slit.

It happened in a matter of seconds. One minute I was standing there butt naked in front of my 12 year old sister and the next second I'm between her spread out legs pushing my cock into her tight pussy. She screams in Ecstasy as I take her virginity, though because of what was happening to us she experienced only pleasure and no pain. I drool and started thrusting in and out without even pacing myself, looking down to see Jane looking back up at me with her mouth wide open and her tongue sticking out. I lower my head down and kiss my sister for the very first time, our tongues twirling around each other as our moans echo throughout the house.

Our lustful noise woke up our mother from her nap, causing her to rush into the living room to see what was going on. She called out both our names in shock and fear, causing my sister and I to climax at the same time. My penis throb inside her tight pussy as I shoot a larger than normal load inside, my balls buzzing and vibrating with extra pleasure as if the semen inside my testicles was recovering at an accelerated rate.

I pulled out of Jane with a groan and looked at my mother, seeing her make a dash towards the front door. Mom stops completely still as the door opens, finally succumbing to the virus. The fellow who opened the door was our neighbor's 16 year old son, embracing my mother to the ground and immediately pounded his cock inside her. She welcomed it lustfully,spreading her legs wide and kissing him lustfully. His father entered our home just a few seconds later, walking pass me to plow my sister who was spread out lustfully as well.

Even after cumming so much, I still felt horny as ever, and my balls felt like they were till full. I consciously walked outside to our suburban neighborhood to see something I thought I would never have seen in my life time. Everyone that lived in our area and around it were fucking all around the place, a world where everyone ages 7 and up were completely mindless on sex. A 12 year old boy was on our front lawn fucking a 7 year old girl in the missionary position, most likely his sister. Our 50 year old cougar neighbor was riding a 8 year old while her husband stands near them, jerking off and waiting for his turn.

I don't remember much after going outside, I must've fucked at least five different women of all ages in the neighborhood before moving on outside of it, reaching the nearby town a few hours later to fuck a 13 year old girl who was masturbating her cum-leaking pussy on a bus-stop bench. That was the last thing I could remember, as everything else was just a huge sexual blur. 9 days later it ended, the whole world woke up and realize what they have done. There were so many people who were shocked, a lot traumatized and others who refuse to believe it ever happen at all, as if it was all just one bad dream. I found my way back home naked, cold and slightly daze, but mostly tired of doing almost 2 weeks of non stop sex. My mother and sister were on the same page with me of not talking about what happened, but deep down all three of us will never be the same after.

The pregnancies started to show a couple of months later, every female over the age of 8 were showing swelling on their stomachs. The governments around the world legalized abortion for any age for those that wished it, but mandatory for anyone under the age of 16. My sister had to get one for her 13th birthday, since I was the first person to ever cum inside her. Mom kept her baby however, and 9 months later I had a baby brother named Jack. More months passed and everything settle down again. I finished the rest of my college and went back home to take care of my family, getting a local job that had good enough wages to help pay the bills. None of us would ever be prepare for the plague to come back a second time...


	2. Second Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plague returns with changes, infecting only males in the beginning.

Second Plague.  
Austin, 23 years old.

20 months have passed, and it seemed live society has finally went back to normal, even if there was a scar on it ever since that plague happened. Seems like most people finally got the first one out of their mind enough that it was just a one time thing. But no one expected it a second time, and especially it mutating.

My mother Mary and I were at the mall celebrating her 47th birthday by doing some shopping, leaving Jane at home to babysit our baby brother Jack. We were in one of the clothing stores picking out a new dress for her when suddenly screams were heard in the main hallway of the building. I look out the huge department windows to see naked men and boys chasing any woman in their eyesight. By my observation the virus had return, but only infecting males this time and bumping the age it infected down to 6 years old. It must've been going through the ventilation system of the mall, that would be the only explanation why it was spreading so fast.

I acted quickly and led my mom to one of the changing rooms, looking the door behind us. She was scared, but I did my best to reassure her and made sure we both kept quiet. I could hear the other changing rooms being invaded as teenage girls and a few adult women shrieked and scream before those noises were turned into loud moaning. Mom sat down on the seat in our room and covered her mouth with her hand. I stood silent until my mind went numb all the sudden a felt like a click just happen. My lust increased to the max and my ball-sack instantly started vibrating to be filled with double the semen. The virus had finally infected me again, and I lost all rational thinking. I easily slid off the basketball shorts I was wearing along with my boxers to show my rock hard cock right in front of my mother. She did her best not to scream but couldn't help crying out and begging me to stop as I slid off her jean shorts, her struggling only stalling me for a few minutes before she would eventually give up and accept her fate. I grunted and plunged my cock into her hairy pussy, giving it a few humps before my mother's cries turned into quick moans.

I was fucking my own mother, something I never in my life imagined doing until now. I loved it so much, or at least the virus made me love it so much. Her moans were music to my ears, and her inner walls felt so good around my sensitive cock. I leaned in a passionately kissed her, giving two deep thrusts before cumming inside without a care. I pulled out with a groan and took the rest of my clothing off with her, and then left the changing room to find another pussy to fuck. I eventually left the mall after a few minutes of searching, my mom staying inside for now to look for another cock to have inside her. 

I shuffled around in the parking lot before spotting a girl who looked around 9 or 10 years old. Cum was leaking from her small slit and covering the inner side of her thighs and legs. I called to the girl and met her near a pick up truck, picking her up in my arms and plunge my 6 inch dick into her slippery pussy with ease. Her moans were cute and lustful at the same time, being as loud and carefree as mine were. I happily added my cum to her inner walls and gently sat her down. 

3 days have passed and I had no need to eat any food as the virus kept away hunger, but I still took a drink at any water source when given the chance. I was no longer in the Mall area, now having shuffled into a office building where I was currently balls deep in a mid-30's chubby woman, sucking on her nipple hard while I kept her legs spread out on the desk felt like I was living in my own porno but with no rules or annoying directors. I came inside her just like the previous males did before me, and walked away to find my next pussy to fill. All around the office were people of all ages, fucking on chairs, desks, or anything with a surface to sit or lay on. A man in his 60's was bouncing a very hot 20 year old on his lap, while a 14 year old girl was in the doggy-style position just feet away as a 6 year old boy was humping his tiny penis into her sloppy pussy lips.

After the 7th day the orgies and the sex have finally ended, the virus wearing off once again. People woke up in random places without knowing how they got their in the first place. I woke up with a cute 6 year old girl on my chest, the two of us resting on a bed inside her house. I did the kind thing of tucking her in and leaving the place, her parents nowhere to be seen but hopefully they return soon. Luckily for me I was in the next neighborhood over from mine, so all I had to do was walk for half an hour. Walking naked in the streets wasn't as embarrassing as the last time, passing by other naked people with looks for disappointment and fatigue rather than embarrassment. 

I made it home to see my sister naked and sleeping on the couch, cum stains covering it and her. I woke her up before checking in on Jack, seeing he was okay but slightly hungry so I fed him some baby food. From what Jane could gather, she manage to shelter in place from all the sex zombies for up to the last day. On the last day a 7 year old boy crawled through the doggy door in the back and fucked her all day and night. Jane cleaned up the place as best she could before mom made it home, seeing her shuffle through the front door all tired and cum still leaking from her holes was almost enough to get me hard again if I wasn't so spent.

For the next few weeks none of us bother to wear clothes inside the house anymore, the feeling of shame and guilt of being naked around each other was long gone, instead we grown accustom to it. We learned from the scientific communities that the virus now had a name, the PUB Syndrome. Classes were organize in effort to prepare the communities and the public on what to do and how to avoid being infected. We learn that the virus dulls pain receptors in the body and physically adapts anatomy among females younger than puberty age who were able to take in any above average cock without harm.

Birth control pills were now passed around like it was candy, available free for all girls after puberty with some exceptions to anyone younger. My family got a free supply of gas masks to help prevent airborne infection, and abortion laws were change to be available but no longer mandatory. Mom got an abortion as we were not ready to deal with another toddler for the moment, and Jane lucked out of not getting pregnant from the 7 year old came inside her. After a month we were able to adjust to the new lifestyle, feeling a bit closer than ever. I spent some nights sleeping with mom and other nights sleeping with Jane, with sex eventually happening after a few days of skipping out on it. After a few more months of adjustment, we felt better prepared for the next outbreak if it ever came, and boy..it did.


	3. The Third Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plague is back to being airborne again.

Chapter 3: The Third Plague

A little over two years have passed now, 26 months to be exactly, and the 3rd plague was soon upon us. I was now 26 with a better paying job of teaching children on safety procedures when the virus does hit. Jane was now 17 years old, almost 18 in just another month. Mom was 50 years old but looked really good for her age. After having sexual intercourse with multiple people and being in public places naked a lot made a lot of people more self aware of their image, causing them to work our and take care of their body more. 

My sister and I were in the backyard playing with our 3 year old brother Jack by just simply tossing a ball and playing with some toy cars. Mom was out shopping with a friend leaving us to take care of each other as a family. A scream was on the other side of the fence, next yard over, and was then followed by loud moaning and lustful cursing. I quickly stood up and my sister immediately rushed Jack inside and told him the procedure that we practiced so many times. Before I could even say anything I felt the snap happen in my mind and started stripping off my clothing as my balls vibrate with pleasant pleasure. The virus was now airborne again, and I knew it wouldn't be long before Jane succumb to it as well.

She close the backdoor behind Jack and heard a click, indicating he locked the door and was going to the same to the others. She didn't panic or scream in fear, deciding it was best to submit and took off her clothes as I approached her with a raging hard on. She hugged me tight and kissed me passionately to get it over with, becoming a sex-crazed zombie like me as soon as I laid down on the grass with her and inserted my cock into those waiting folds.

I came inside my sister again after just 5 minutes of fucking, both of us getting up and leaving the back yard to find others to have sex with. Jack should be okay for how long this virus will last, considering that he was still too young for the older ones to look at him as a partner and there was a stash of food and water just for him. Both of us reach the other side of the neighborhood behind the house to see naked people everywhere as expected. Jane was greeted from behind by a man in his 40's, bending down and taking his cock with much enthusiasm. I watch a 8 year old girl run up to a man in his 30's and grab his cock, seeing them gently lay down on the lawn to hear her cute, lustful moans as he pounds into her missionary style. My lustful gaze was soon turned towards a curvy ebony lady in her 40's. We met on her lawn and I laid down to have her ride my cock cowgirl style.

On the 5th day of the plague I was in a elementary school, kissing a 9 year old blonde girl while she ride my cock. I moan into her mouth as I became the 19th person to cum inside her. Don't know how accurate that number was, maybe it was higher, but I did not care.She pulls herself off my lap and almost all my cum poured out, stroking my well lubed cock as a boy her age mounted her from behind. I stroke and stare at the room as many children and few adults mated with each other. The late 30's teacher was stretched out on her desk being a willing slut for all her boy students, four of them lined up waiting for their turns as one would hump into her cum-loaded pussy. The 54 year old janitor was on his knees and thrusting into a 10 year old asian girl, cumming hard into her before moving to another young student who wasn't occupied with a cock in her cunt. That was all I remembered for the duration of the plague, which only lasted for a week at most before finally going away.

The third time it was easier to recover from the aftermath, with buses, taxis and other commercial transportation moved people back to their homes with no cost at all. I arrived home on the same bus that mom was on as well, both of us faintly smiling but tired from a week of nonstop fucking. Jane came back a day later after being helped home by her high-school friend, all three of us taking a bath together to wash off all the cum that coated us. We were thankful and proud that Jack was not only fine but manage to take care of himself well during the whole ordeal. 9 months later the births happen. Mom never got pregnant as she had meta pause a few weeks before the outbreak. My sister didn't give birth to my kid as she was on birth control on the first day, but it wore off after the 4th day. Jane gave birth to a beautiful asian girl we named Lilly. 

Now that we've been through multiple plague outbreaks, it became a lot easier for everyone to accept the happenings and talk about it more. My sister, mother and I confessed our love for each other and that a physical relationship with one another was okay for now on. I was no longer secretly having sex with them between the outbreaks, but now we were doing it a lot more around the house and making sure Jack was use to seeing it as normal. We were not the only family doing this, and incest was no longer a moral issue so long as it was practice safely. Months went by and we loved our new way of life even more. At this point, we didn't even bother preparing for the next outbreak, instead we would embrace the PUB syndrome if it were to come.

It would come a fourth time, but no one expected it to change..


	4. The Fourth Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plague returns with some major changes.

3 years (38 months) Later...

I was now 29 years old and was the man of the house, providing enough income for my mother and sister not to work anymore and have all the time to stay at home and take care of my younger brother and niece. Jane was now 20 years old and spends her days taking care of 3 year old Lilly and 6 year old Jack. Mom was 53 now, but still looking like she was in her 40's thanks to staying in shape and all the semen facials she received over the years. Jack was 6 years old, and already knew about the birds and the bees, though he was still a bit too young to have sex yet. Life was much happier and positive post-virus, no need to be angry or have hate when everyone now took better care of themselves for the most part and decide to resolve almost all conflict through sex.

It was a beautiful and sunny day, Jack and I were at the local park fishing at the pond that was in the middle of it. There were a good number of people there too, all doing their own activity or just enjoying nature in general. It was nice to do something normal with my little brother. We took a break from fishing and went over to the nearby restrooms where one of the water fountains was at. Jack was taking a few sips as I observe the park, my eyes catching something out of place almost instantly. A 12 year old girl with her grandfather was on a picnic table, both naked and her bouncing hard on his old cock. I gulp and realize the virus was back.

"Jack, listen to me," I turned to my little brother, stopping him from taking another drink as he looked at me with curiosity. "The plague is back and it's most likely airborne. I need to get you to the car fast. You'll grab the backpack in there and make your way home and stay there, got it?"

"Got it big bro!" Jack replies with a smile, making me smile in return on our confident he is. I grabbed his hand and we made a dash to my car. Along the way I spotted a 4 year old boy receiving a blowjob from his mother, the virus now lowering the age past 7 to even younger victims.It even changed how the way people act now, doing more sexual activities than just vaginal. We got halfway through the park before I started feeling strange. "Oh no.." I murmured, letting go of my brother's hand and falling down to my knees.

"What's wrong, Austin?" Jack looked at me with concern now, and then went to his knees as well. "Wow..I feel woozy, big bro.." The virus had infected us, the feeling familiar but something was definitely different now. We both felt dizzy but not enough to puke or pass out. I took off my shirt and then easily yanked Jack's off above his head. "A-Austin, wh-why are you taking off my.."

"I'm so hard, Jack.." I groaned as I slid off my shorts, my 6 inch cock springing free and feeling nice as the cool early spring air breeze against it. My little brother, having no sexual experience at all besides verbal knowledge, took off his shorts and underwear to have his little 3 inch cock spring out fully erect as well. Once we were both naked I put two fingers in his mouth and he eagerly suckled on them like he knew what he was doing, the PUB syndrome now making the most inexperience individuals total sluts. 

I pull my my fingers out of his mouth and quickly inserted my cock between his waiting lips, and started to furiously fuck his mouth. I was completely conscious on my actions and knew what I was doing, having no shame or guilt but instead the ultimate pleasure to grace me. Never in my life did I thought other males to be attractive, let alone my little brother, but this new strain of PUB has taken away sexual orientation now. Everything was natural now.

"Mmmm fuck yes your mouth feels so good, Jack! Oh fuck yes you suck cock like a natural!" I moan without caring, others around us too caught up in their own sexepade to care I was mouth-fucking my 6 year old brother. My balls began to vibrate and churn, semen soon starting to rise up and climax out of me. "I'm gonna cuuummm!!" I unleash my cum into Jack's mouth, looking down at his half-open eyes to watch him eagerly gulp down my jizz without gagging. My orgasm felt like it lasted a solid 5 minutes before finishing, pulling out of his mouth with satisfaction.

Jack used all his strength to gently push me down on my back, and I instinctively widen my legs and spread my ass-cheeks, watching him position himself between them and barely getting his small penis into my asshole. 3 inches wasn't enough to hurt for my first cock to be inside me, but it was enough to feel good and prod against my prostate with added pleasure. My own little brother was fucking me, and I love it so much. We both moaned loudly and came, feeling a decent amount of semen fill my asshole and my own cum splattering all over my chest and stomach.

My little brother pulled his dick out of my bum and was quickly picked up by a man in his early twenties, furiously making out with him. I got up and searched for my next partner, my eyes catching a very handsome athletic man my age who was balls deep in a 10 year old girl. I walked over and embraced him from behind and grunted as I shoved my hard cock between his ass-cheeks and in his hole with ease. All three of us moan as the whole park was now filled with people having sex, without discrimination of age or gender, everyone was fucking.

Part 2- Jane Young, 20 years old.

I laughed after hearing a joke from one of my neighbors who I was on the phone with, talking about the week and how it went for the both of us. Being through the same plague after three times made it so much easier and interesting when talking about topics of the sexual nature. All of the sudden she started moaning on the other end and cursing loudly as if she was in extreme pleasure. I asked her what was wrong and heard smaller moans after hearing her phone being dropped, sounding like her 13 year old son was now fucking her. It was very strange for someone to start sex in the middle of a conversation without warning, so I ran to the window and and looked outside to see if my suspicion was correct.

Just as I thought, the plague was back and it changed this time. A 50 year old man was in our yard humping down his 15 year old son, a 18 year old teen next to them getting his asshole rimmed while a woman in her 40's sat on his face with her fat ass. I quickly closed the curtains and started locking every door on the ground floor of the house. My 3 year old daughter, Lilly, was at the back of the house opening the sliding glass door. I rush to grab her and lock the back door tight, carrying her to the living room and sitting down on the couch with Lilly in my lap.

"Mommy I love you!" Lilly squirms in my lap and tried to kiss me on the lips, forcing me to hold her with a firm grip but keeping her face apart from mine. I was shocked, the virus was now infecting those lower than the age of 7 and 8 like before. There was a wet spot between Lilly's legs, her juices completely soaking through her underwear and pants. I put her on the other side of the couch and backed away from it, watching with curiosity mixed with some surprise as she took off all her clothing and started playing with her pussy for the first time. My brother always had sex with me around her to make sure she was use to it, but now she was taking in everything she learned over the past 3 years and doing it to herself. "Mommy, Mommyyy!"

It was so cute and so hot at the same time, my little girl masturbating and saying my name was turning me on. There was slow knocking and soft banging at the door, my sex zombie neighbors and other strangers trying to get it. My family was never the one to try and fight the plague if it were to happen again, finding it easier to embrace it and go along with the flow of things. After some brief thinking I decided to remove my clothing and go to my 3 year old daughter, spreading her legs apart and lick her tight, wet slit. 

The taste of Lilly's pussy juices was incredible, and seconds later my mind had that click and I was infected just like her. Her tiny hands grabbed my hair and I licked and stuck my tongue deeper and faster. It would not take long before her whole body started shuddering in the experience of her very first climax. Lilly screamed as she rode out her first orgasm, something she should not experience for her age but the plague made it so.

I hungrily licked her for a few more seconds before moving my head up to give my daughter a sloppy and deep kiss, both of us moaning into each other before getting on the couch to lay down and spread my legs for her. Lilly happily crawled till she planted her lips on my waiting folds, licking, and slurping on them like a pro even though it was her very first time. I moaned and cried out her name like a horny animal, only taking a couple of minutes for me to reach my own climax. "YEEESSS MAKE MOMMY CUUUMMMM!"

My legs and lower body shook violently from my orgasm, my juices completely covering my little girl's face. I climbed off the couch and went for the front door, wanting everyone else to come and pleasure us. I wanted the whole world to pleasure my daughter and I. Opening the front door I was greeted by a tall well fit black man, who embraced me to the side and on the floor while allowing others to come into my home. 

A 5 year old boy got to my daughter first, moving onto the couch to eat out her little pussy just like how I did before. A 34 year old neighbor went to the couch as well and stuck his 4 inch penis into Lilly's mouth to have her expertly suck on it. The tall black fellow that was on me was giving me a good fuck with his long 10 inch cock stretching my pussy, but there was no pain, only pleasure. In a matter of minutes our house was filled with people fucking, and things slowly became a sex crazed blur.

Part 3: Mary Young, 53 years old.

I browse through the isle at the grocery store and picked out a few items for dinner tonight. Also making sure to keep a mental note and refill our prescription of birth control pills for Jane and some lube for Austin. Ever since my husband divorced me so many years ago I never cared to love another man since, but Austin was filling that hole in my heart much better than his father could. I was almost getting wet just thinking about what we will do later tonight, but shook it off quickly to continue picking up groceries.

I turn around the corner to the next aisle before my eyes caught a 9 year old boy in the corner of the store with his back turned. It looked like he was touching himself, judging by the way his arm was moving and his pants were almost completely down to his ankles. The last 3 plagues have made children his age experience sexual urges very early, so I figured he just needed some guidance in it is all. I walked over and got down on both knees to introduce myself to the little boy. I turned him around and notice his eyes were very glazed and drool was dripping from the corner of his lips. "Aw sweetie are you feeling horny down there-"

The little boy suddenly started fondling my breasts from under my shirt, catching me slightly off guard but didn't felt too offended or concerned by it. "Hehehe, it's okay little guy. Lets go to the bathroom and I'll show you-" I was cut off when the 9 year old boy put his lips on mine and shot his tongue in my mouth, wiggling it around mine and his pants coming completely off now. Half of my mind wanted to pull away from him, but I still didn't want to freak or scare the poor child as if he was doing something wrong. Then a click was felt in my brain, and I realize too late that the boy was infected by the PUB syndrome. I felt my lust rise up to extreme levels and my nether region become wet to the point my panties were already soaked.

In seconds I was stripping all my clothing off while the 9 year old boy only had to take his shirt off now, completely disregarding on the whereabouts of his mother or father because he was mine now. The plague usually would make us do vaginal only but this time I had more urges and needs besides that, and instead of getting on all fours for him to fuck me I lower myself down to start sucking his 4 inch hard penis. His cute little moans caught the attention of a few others, but they would quickly succumb to the plague as well. 

The little boy moaned loudly and came inside my mouth, gulping down all his cum with ease as it wasn't the biggest load I ever took. I popped his pecker out of my mouth and got back on my feet, walking to the next person to pleasure me. As I walk through the grocery store I passed by people of variety of ages fucking and pleasuring each other on the floor and or standing up. Two teenage Hispanic boys were 69 each other on the floor as their mother was standing with her legs as spread as far as she could, getting eaten out by her 5 year old daughter. The father of the family was doggy-styling a white woman in her 60's, dirty talking in spanish as his lust overpowered his mind.

It was obvious the virus had change the way people acted when it came to their sexual urges, experiencing it for the first time when I stumbled upon a chubby high-school girl in the parking lot, both of us going into a RV near us and scissoring each other on the bed inside of it. After 3 more orgasms things became a hazy and I was lost in sexual bliss.

Part 4- Austin, 29 years old.

Almost a week had pass and the whole city was filled with everyone having sex, possibly the whole country and the world aat this point. I was still as horny as ever, my balls still feeling full and my cock rock hard and ready for more pleasure. Cum was dripping from my asshole and the corners of my mouth, having taken in multiple loads from men and boys a like over the past days. I've been around the whole town and nearby city with so many partners, all I enjoyed so, so much. 

I was now in the K-12 school near our neighborhood, getting a blowjob from a 17 year old cheerleader while furiously sucking a 15 year old's cock. Coincidentally my little brother Jack was in the same classroom with me, moaning loudly as he gets his ass stretch by the high-school football coach. Hearing Jack moan and cum made me climax myself, feeling the teenage girl's mouth as my own was filled with cum from the 15 year old. That was all I remembered that day before things became a blur again, under complete lust until the plague ended the next day.

The day the plague ended it was a hazy and messy wake up for everyone. Jack woke up cuddled with a busty woman and a muscle-fit man, their 2 year old girl on top of him with his cock barely nestle inside her small cunny. Mary woken up at a baseball camp with pre-teen boys all around her and a few in her embrace, faintly smiling and licking their cum off her body. I woke up with an adorable 16 year old teenage girl in arms and cum covering both of us. I kissed her deeply before hearing the broadcast system play for everyone to return back to their homes. 

I return home to see a lot of naked people leaving it, greeting my sister and my niece who were in her room. Lilly was sleeping with cum leaking from all holes, but otherwise fine. My sister Jane hugged me and kissed me passionately, both of us describing what we could remember from the past week. Mom came back a few hours later with Jack and the whole family stayed together in the master bedroom, all of us naked and napping on the bed.

We found out later the strain that made everyone bisexual wasn't widespread as the original ones, only effecting some states within the U.S. and small areas in other countries. Everyone else in the world experienced the same ole PUB strain we dealt with the past 3 times. Those born because of the virus were more resilient when it came to sexual actions. Jack and Lilly would've been hurt and damaged from all the fucking they took if it was any other time, but instead their sexual organs were more durable. Lilly had a strong and healthy vagina and asshole, while Jack had a healthy asshole and his cock was now 8 inches in length when he became 7 years old. The virus was change the outlook everyone had on the world, lives forever changed but for the better.

If they next PUB came, we would gladly welcome it without hesitation. Only time would tell when it would happen. Till then, the Young family lived happily and sex-free lives.

END.


End file.
